


The Avenging Fiend.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt is the source of sorrows, the avenging fiend that follows us behind with whips and stings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avenging Fiend.

**Author's Note:**

> Both the title and summary of this particular drabble come from a quote by Nicholas Rowe.

**Title:** **The** **Avenging Fiend.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **9** **4** **:** **Soft** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** pre-slash  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Guilt is the source of sorrows, the avenging fiend that follows us behind with whips and stings.

**The Avenging Fiend.**

  
Harry's gut started churning when Severus pushed him away. The soft lips he'd been coaxing into kiss-swollen surrender suddenly hardened, spelling disaster for his heart's besotted hopes.  
“Severus...”

“This- _us_ it can't happen, Pott-Harry.”

“Why not?  You want me. You responded to that kiss.”

“You're too good for me. I'm...”

“Don't say it. Don't you dare say it. I'm begging you, Severus.”

“Failure to acknowledge my sins won't make them disappear.”

“You did what had to be done.”

“That doesn't make everything right.”

“ _Nothing_   can make war right. But it's over. And you survived. I won't let you atone for that.”


End file.
